<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione, Draco, &amp; Lenny Carrots by nztina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222517">Hermione, Draco, &amp; Lenny Carrots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina'>nztina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1999, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Glastonbury, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes Draco to Glastonbury in 1999. It's chaotic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione, Draco, &amp; Lenny Carrots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Pumpkin/gifts">Two_Pumpkin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short fic inspired by Two Pumpkin's gorgeous artwork of Draco and Hermione: <a href="https://two-pumpkin.tumblr.com/post/632792507656372224/going-soft-on-her-huh-well-i-like-asshole-to">click here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You had to wear those bloody clothes, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Granger, I didn’t realise you wanted me to attend this music thing in my underwear.”</p><p>“<em>Draco</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, did you want me in the nude? I think the other people in attendance might have an issue with it, but alright then.” He grinned. “I’m taking off my trousers now, Granger. I’m standing here, stark naked in your living room. Your neighbours are looking from across the way. Oh, dear. They seem very upset. I hope you’re happy.” He was still fully clothed. There was a momentary silence, before her voice came through the door.</p><p>“You’re a real prat, you know that? Firstly, I told you to dress casually and you just <em>had</em> to show up looking like a modern-day Darcy. Secondly, it’s called a <em>festival</em>,” Hermione called. He glanced up at her as she entered the room and smiled.</p><p>“You look lovely.”</p><p>“I look <em>casual</em>.” She wore a grey, tartan slip dress over a white tee shirt. “You’re supposed to look casual.”</p><p>He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and leaned down to brush his lips against her forehead.</p><p>“My love, you could wear a garbage bag and look beautiful. I, on the other hand, only look good in a select few pieces of clothing, which is why I have eschewed the jeans you gave me-,” he said <em>jeans</em> in the same way that one would say <em>rotting flesh</em>- “and chose to wear one of my favourite outfits. The shoes are rather nice, aren’t they?”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. </p><p>“You are totally ridiculous, Draco. That’s just your way of saying you only like wearing expensive clothes.” She put her hands on her hips and leaned away from his gentle caresses. “Fine. Wear that. Come to Glastonbury in the bloody expensive goblin-made loafers. Don’t come crying to me when they get caked in mud.”</p><p>To punctuate her words, she laced on a pair of worn, scuffed black combat boots. Draco stood at the door while she finished scurrying around her apartment, pulling a light cardigan into her beaded purse and grabbing a water bottle from the counter. </p><p>“Shall we?” he asked. She walked past him out into the landing before doubling back. </p><p>“Just one thing.” She pulled his tie loose and tossed it back into the apartment before slamming the door shut. “At least now you don’t look like a total patrician snob.”</p><p>— — —</p><p>Hermione tugged on Draco’s hand and met with resistance. She turned back to see him staring at the crowd in front of him, his face pale.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>He frowned, his face betraying concern.</p><p>“I don’t know about this. It’s very crowded.”</p><p>“Yes, but that’s okay.” Hermione stepped towards him and placed her hands on his chest to feel his heart thumping underneath her palms. “It’s safe. There’s nobody here to hurt us.”</p><p>She knew he still had nightmares about the war. She did, too. He was still wary of crowds and she tried to assuage his palpitations with soft strokes across his sternum. </p><p>“Anyone could be in there, Granger. We wouldn’t be prepared if—,”</p><p>“Nothing is going to happen to you, Draco. That crowd over there is just a bunch of Muggles who want to hear Lenny Kravitz perform.”</p><p>Draco pursed his lips and shook his head, looking remarkably like Lucius Malfoy for a brief moment. </p><p>“Silly witch, it’s not me I’m worried about. I don’t want <em>you</em> in danger.”</p><p>“There is no danger. I’m safe. We’re both safe, I promise.”</p><p>“And you are completely sure about this?”</p><p>“Yes.” She smiled up at him, reassuringly. “And anyway, we both have our wands with us, right?”</p><p>He breathed out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Fine. Take me into the belly of the beast.”</p><p>Hermione laughed, reaching up on her toes to press her lips to his jaw.</p><p>“You’re such a drama queen. Come on.”</p><p>— — — </p><p>“We can’t see anything.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Hermione said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. “We got here a bit late.”</p><p>Draco squinted, trying to see past the vast crowd in front of him.</p><p>“And these people, they’re all just standing wherever they want?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“No allocated places?”</p><p>“No, not at an outdoor concert like this. You can just stand where you like.”</p><p>“Right, then. Let’s go.” He grabbed onto his girlfriend’s hand and started elbowing his way through the crowd. He heard Hermione protesting behind him, but he was determined to get them to a better viewing point. She wanted to see some fellow called Lenny Carrots perform, and by the gods, he would make sure she got a good view.</p><p>“Pardon,” he mumbled, walking around someone. </p><p>“Oi!” </p><p>He froze, and Hermione squealed when she walked straight into his back. They both turned around to see an irate-looking man, roughly two feet shorter than Draco, glaring at them. He had a sunburnt face and he was clutching onto a half-empty bottle of beer.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You can’t just shove up to the front, mate.”</p><p>“Oh, I think I can,” he said, a small glint in his eye. “As I’ve been informed, there is no assigned seating. Therefore,my girlfriend and I are going to find a better place from which to watch the concert.”</p><p>Hermione tugged on his arm. </p><p>“Come on, Draco, let’s just go and stand over there.” She pointed to a small clearing some way away. “We’ll be fine there.”</p><p>“You can’t see anything from there, love,” he murmured, before turning back to the angry man. “If you’ll excuse us—,”</p><p>“No, I won’t be doing anything of the sort, you—you <em>ponce</em>,” he said, sloshing his beer around. Some of it fizzed up and spilled over onto the grass. “Get back over there with your bitch,” he jerked a thumb at the far end of the crowd, “or I’ll—,”</p><p>Draco stormed up to him, leaving Hermione where she was. He towered over the silly man and glared down at him, grabbing onto his shirt collar to hold him still. </p><p>“Or you’ll <em>what</em>?” He made his voice as cold as he could. The man, up close, was clearly drunk. Harmless enough, but Draco hadn’t shown any of his Slytherin nature for quite some time. And <em>nobody</em> insulted Hermione. </p><p>“I—I, uh,”</p><p>“You just disparaged my girlfriend.”</p><p>“I—what?”</p><p>“You called my girlfriend a bitch. I think you had better apologise, don’t you?”</p><p>The bravado in the man’s expression fizzled slowly into cowardly shame and he lowered his gaze.</p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>“Not to <em>me</em>, you daft imbecile,” Draco growled, whipping his head around to look at Hermione, who was staring at the situation with a bemused look on her face. “To <em>her</em>.”</p><p>The man peered around at her and nodded his head.</p><p>“Sorry. I, uh, sorry.”</p><p>Draco let the man go and he stumbled back.</p><p>“Don’t ever speak about a woman like that again, do you hear?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry.” </p><p>Draco didn’t spare him another glance. He caught Hermione’s hand once more and continued along to the front of the stage. </p><p>— — —</p><p>Hermione’s face flamed scarlet as she stumbled along behind Draco, trying to avoid discarded beer bottles and the occasional person sitting down.</p><p>“Draco,” she hissed, trying to pull him back. “Draco, stop!”</p><p>He didn’t, but slowed down a fraction so they could walk side by side.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You can’t just do that!” She gestured to where the angry man had been. Draco frowned. </p><p>“I can and I most certainly will, <em>especially</em> when your honour has been insulted.”</p><p>Hermione tilted her head back towards the sky and groaned.</p><p>“And I appreciate the chivalry, really I do, but it’s too much. People in the Muggle world aren’t like magic folk. We don’t have duels, or defend anyone’s honour, or whatever <em>that</em> was, when someone insults us. We just brush past it.”</p><p>He looked at her, incredulous.</p><p>“You brush past it.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Just,” he threw a hand in the air, as if to bat away a persistent bee, “brush past it? Like this?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“And <em>you</em>, Hermione Jean Granger, are an example of this <em>brushing past</em>?” </p><p>Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful.</p><p>“I suppose I am.”</p><p>Draco smiled as if she had walked straight into a trap.</p><p>“Then how,” he tapped the point of his nose,” do you explain this?”</p><p>A tiny, silvery scar was barely visible in the bright sunshine but it gave Hermione another reason to go red. She thought on it for a moment before slipping her hand into his and grinning.</p><p>“I suppose I learnt how to brush past things <em>after</em> I slapped you in third-year.”</p><p>— — —</p><p>Hermione sighed. It was only ten minutes into Lenny’s show and she couldn’t see anything again. Everyone who pushed in front of her seemed to be at least six feet tall. Draco was fine, towering over her, although he didn’t seem to understand anything that was happening. She let her thoughts drift as the loud music flooding her eardrums dulled her other senses. </p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” Draco asked, shouting above the song. She nodded, eagerly trying to avoid another dramatic confrontation. </p><p>“Perfect!”</p><p>“You’re not watching Lenny Carrots!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Lenny! Carrots!”</p><p>“Why are you shouting ‘carrots’?!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Never mind!”</p><p>She turned back to stare at the shaved head of the girl in front of her, when suddenly, something was crawling between her legs. She looked down, ready to shout at whatever idiot was trying to be smart, when she realised Draco was crouched under her, pulling her legs to his shoulders.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” she shrieked, trying to yank him up by his hair. “Draco, stop it!”</p><p>“Get on! Look, that fellow over there is doing it,” he pointed up, and she looked to see several girls and boys sitting on other people’s shoulders. Hermione glared down at Draco. “You will be able to see everything!”</p><p>“We’ll look like idiots!”</p><p>He got up and levelled a smirk at her, leaning close enough that his mouth brushed against the shell of her ear. </p><p>“You’ve quite literally fought in a <em>war</em> and you’re scared to get on my shoulders?”</p><p>She frowned.</p><p>“Fine, get down again. But not on your shoulders, it’s too high. Just let me piggyback you.”</p><p>With some difficulty, she allowed Draco to hoist her onto his back and she accidentally squeezed the sides of his chest between her thighs when she was up in the air. He clutched onto her knee, gasping.</p><p>“Granger, stop! Too tight, you're going to break my ribs!”</p><p>She relaxed her muscles, stroking his hair apologetically. It was odd to be sitting higher above the crowd but she had a brilliant view of the stage. </p><p>“Thank you!” she shouted. Draco ran a hand down her calf.</p><p>“Hey! You jerks are blocking me!” came a shout from behind them. Draco slowly turned around, and Hermione clung to him. A small, beady-eyed teenager with a sulky face and several transfer tattoos stood behind them, pouting beneath a heavy cake of face makeup.</p><p>“Get lost, little girl.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m fourteen!”</p><p>Hermione scrambled to get a good hold on Draco’s shoulders, reaching around him to smile apologetically at the girl.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I’ll just get down—,” </p><p>“No, you’re staying right there, love. You,” Draco pointed at the girl, “stop complaining. This woman right here has been through hell and back in the last two years. She’s starting her new job next week and she deserves a bloody break because we’ve only just finished school. All she wants is to see Lenny Carrots perform today, so go and stand somewhere else because we’re not going anywhere.” He broke off, sounding winded, before adding: “Life is tough. Get used to it.”</p><p>The girl’s mouth hung open and, before Hermione could apologise, Draco had turned them back around to face the stage. For a second, she thought about telling Draco that the singer's name was Lenny <em>Kravitz</em>. Then, she thought it might create some fun at a later date, so she decided against it. She leaned down close to his ear.</p><p>“You are such an arsehole sometimes.”</p><p>She felt him shrug.</p><p>“To everyone except you. Isn’t that good?”</p><p>“That’s not <em>good</em>, Draco, it’s <em>embarrassing</em>!”</p><p>“That’s okay, my love. I’ll get better over time. With you and your never-ending parade of Gryffindor friends, I’m sure I’ll be a saint by the year’s end.”</p><p>She watched Lenny stalk across the stage, flame-red electric guitar swinging across his chest by its strap.</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>“And in the meantime, you can just—what was it that you told me? Oh, right. Brush past it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! </p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!</p><p>xx nztina</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>